


Son Family: Baby Stories

by SubIceDiamond



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brain melting, Cuteness overload, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart Melting, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Lactation, Monbebes, My grammar sucks, i need an editor, kpop, leave a comment, love me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubIceDiamond/pseuds/SubIceDiamond
Summary: Random idea while working.Why not write a fanfiction story about Monsta X?25 Random baby stories or kids, whatever I make my mind up, stories about Wonho, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon and IM!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my bad editing skills. Looking for someone to edit for me. Anyway, please feel free to comment and enjoy my work. Been long since I did some fanfiction in my life. So I am very rusty.
> 
> Also, I am new to this site.

Chapter 1: Wonho Ramen

Giggles, bouncing against the walls, coming from the master bedroom. The sound was like music in the young man ears as he straps a diaper in place. He watches, as well his smile grows more seeing his son, Son Hoseok rolling to his side then back. He raises his head and babbles with so much energy. He looks around and sees the long big mirror that was on the wall. He saw the appearance of his papa and wave at him. Getting another sound along with a two-toothy grin.   
“Hoseok, who is that?” The man asks. The baby stopped smiling before let out a “pa” at Kihyun. The man clapped at the response. Hoseok let out another before he began to crawl to the mirror.  
Kihyun quickly reacted and grabbed Hoseok, before he made his way to the edge of the bed. He held him close to his chest. He sighs in relief and felt his son wiggle in his grip. He babbles while patting Kihyun chest. The last thing Kihyun wants is to hear Hoseok cry. He kissed the black hair a few times before a sound of clear throat interrupted him and his son bonding time.   
He looked over and saw his husband by the door with an unsure expression on his face. “Everything okay?” He asks, making his way towards Kihyun. Hoseok continues to wiggle until his hold on him from the bone-crushing hug. He looks down, then back at Hyunwoo.  
“Uh yeah. Just got a bit scared for a second.” He said, his voice went down and became a mumble after the word scared came. Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow at him and shifted his gaze to the half-naked baby in his arms.   
“What happen before I came in?”  
“So, are you ready to go and see Jaebum, Jinyoung and their baby?” The small man said, avoiding the question. He quickly got his bottom off the bed with a less whiny of a baby in his arms.  
“With a half-naked baby?”  
“Oh…yeah..oops..” He mumbles. By this time Hoseok was hungry and tired.  
“Here I’ll take care of him. You pack his bag yet?” Hyunwoo reaches out and took Hoseok from him, and bounce him. Hoseok continues to whine but is slowly died down.  
Kihyun shakes his head as a no, quickly going out the master bedroom to pack Hoseok bag.

Meanwhile, after being put to the challenge to dress his son, himself. Hoseok put up a fight, he ended up crying more than he was before.   
Kihyun soon took him from Hyunwoo, slipping the nipple of the bottle into his lips. Hoseok soon clams down and suck hungrily. Hyunwoo gently wipes the tiny tears away from his eyes and gently press a kiss on top of his forehead. Eventually, after taking care of their baby boy, the two males made their way to the famous ramen shop, where they were going to meet their friends and baby.

“Have they’ve arrived yet Hyung?” his husband asks, slowly checking on Hoseok who remain asleep in his carrier. He places the soft fuzzy blanket over. To prevent the cold temperatures from getting close to Hoseok. The baby boy fell asleep once he was in his car seat. The drive to the ramen shop was nice and quiet. Low volume music, while holding hands as Hyunwoo drove and small casual talks were exchanged. It was very nice.   
“Not yet, Jaebum said in a few minutes. Jinyoung his feeing Mark, when he texted me.” He said, taking the grip of the handle.   
“How far are they?”  
“Somewhere close by. Mark woke up hungry, so Jaebum parked to let Jinyoung feed him.” He explains as they went inside the restaurant.  
“Should we wait for them?”  
The warm heat wave hit Kihyun face as they get in. The older male place the carrier down on the bench cushion.  
“No, let’s get a table. We can wait in there, instead of here.”  
“Is it heavy?” Hyunwoo chuckle at the question. Before he could reply. “My grip on it wasn’t steady” He grabs the bar again with a tight grip. Hyunwoo lifted it up once more and looked at Kihyun with a smug expression. Kihyun rolls his eyes at Hyunwoo before he continues into the restaurant.

Waiting for a table for four men and a highchair. The host took the couple and direct them to a booth. A waiter coming by with two highchairs, setting them down. Hyunwoo thanked them and place the carrier on the floor. He unbuckles Hoseok and let him out. The baby scrunched his face of the noise around him. Kihyun immediately held his arms out, if Hoseok was going to wake up. But they were down when little Hoseok hid his face deep into his father neck.

While waiting for the second couple arrives. The two ordered something to drink, while minutes flew by. Eventually, when the waiter from earlier came by he set the drinks down. Hoseok had awoken. The boy cries out and buries his face against Kihyun chest. Kihyun slips his pacifier and watches him suck furiously. It amuses both males, whenever Hoseok wakes up from his nap. He would attach himself to Kihyun, or demand Kihyun of he couldn’t. 

A minute has left before the second couple had finally arrived. Hyunwoo and Kihyun looked up, the older got up while Kihyun looks around confused. Hyunwoo spotted the two, while the host leads them to Hyunwoo and Kihyun. Jinyoung wave at Hyunwoo as Jaebum carry a different model that held Mark, much like Hoseok. Hoseok stares at the two strangers, then back at Kihyun. He wasn’t sure what was going on, he never met these people before. He hid his face into Kihyun sweater. Earning a coo from Jinyoung and Kihyun smiling at the shyness his son gave. Before they greeted each other.

Hoseok plays with Hyunwoo hands as his father talked to the other male. His ‘mother’ was cooing and chatting at the same time with Jinyoung at the sight of a now awaken Mark. The youngest at three months by Jinyoung. Watched Jinyoung in silence as he wiggles in his grip.

Hoseok kept his focus on the huge hand on his lap. Hyunwoo watch and chuckle at the curiosity his son had. Earning more sounds that made his mind believe were happy. He twitches his hand so often, Hoseok clapped and babble with such delight.  
“How old is he now?” Jaebum looks at Hoseok as he tries to get his attention. He earns a stare from the son but nothing.  
“About nine months now, right?” He turns to Kihyun, making sure the information was correct. Kihyun nodded and call out Hoseok. The small boy giggles and wave at him papa.  
“wow, it feels like it was only yesterday we saw him rolling over,” Jaebum said, recalling the last time he visited them. Before Hoseok could grab his fingers.  
“Hopefully he doesn’t mind the second baby coming”  
“How far are you?” Everyone turns to Kihyun.  
“About five months now, this one doesn’t seem to be active like Hoseok was.” Hyunwoo rubbed his belly. He felt a faint kick against his touch, he couldn’t help but let the smile on his face grow more, giving him the impression of a goofy idiot.  
“Looks like he kicked or hyung is thinking about something dirty” Jaebum, tease at the sight, earning a hit from Jinyoung. He yelps at the contact and looked at him. “What was that for?”  
“Watch your mouth!”  
“Mark and Hoseok won’t remember this conversation, especially Mark.”  
“Still,” Jinyoung said, given by his tone. He wanted this conversation to end before it could go any further.

With the more they talk, waiting for their meals to come. Hoseok soon got tired of being out on in his highchair. He whines out to be held and cuddle with. Hyunwoo pull him out after he held him and watch as he calms down. He looks around and saw Kihyun. He reaches out for Kihyun. Hyunwoo continues to distract him with a help of Jaebum. Sadly, that didn’t help. It only made Hoseok want Kihyun more. Kihyun gave Jaebum a reassuring smile and took his baby boy into his arms. He held the baby boy close as he felt him calm down and his face buried into his sweater. Kihyun rubbed his back to calm him down.  
“Mainly a mama boy?” Jinyoung ask. Kihyun nodded with a smile. “Hyunwoo and I hope he won’t be to attach to me before the second baby comes.”  
“Ah”  
Hoseok hugged Kihyun, resting his head as he heard him hum a song.   
Once he was taken care of. The waiter came in and back with their meals. Asking if anything else was needed, beside their drinks. Everyone was okay and good. They all dig in, Jinyoung had place Mark back into his carrier, the baby soon fell asleep by Jaebum rocking him with his foot.   
Meanwhile, the curious Hoseok sat in his papa lap as Kihyun feed him small bits of rice from his dish. He chews at the bits of rice while looking up at Kihyun. Kihyun complemented him and move his mouth to show him how to chew. He took his time, while Hyunwoo ate. He watches his father ate from an unknown bowl, and watch as his father blows at his spoon, before indulging it. He babbles at Kihyun, as he receives a hum and a tiny scope of rice to his lips. He gladly accepted it before watching Hyunwoo eat.  
“Hyunwoo” Jinyoung call out, Hyunwoo looked at him before looking down at Hoseok. Hoseok babble and smile while he waited for his papa to feed him.  
“He’s been watching you eat your ramen for a while.”  
Kihyun smile at the interaction. Before he scopes a tiny bit of rice into his spoon.  
“Really Hoseok? You’ve been watching me this whole time?” The baby gave him a smile before he looks at Kihyun and ate the rice. He chews slowly while facing towards at Hyunwoo.  
“Does he do that a lot?” Jaebum asks as the tiny boy looks at Jaebum and Jinyoung. He was slowly getting used to their presence, except wanting to be held by them. Hoseok remains by his family side, for the most part, mainly towards Kihyun. Kihyun didn’t mind it, although Hyunwoo would try to separate his son from his ‘mom’ sadly that didn’t turn out the way he thought it would. His family warned him about it. Hoseok became clingy and a crybaby of Kihyun wasn’t with him.  
“Not as much, he mainly has his toy or in my lap to entertain himself. I think has curious about Hyunwoo ramen”  
Hyunwoo took Hoseok into his lap. Surprisingly he didn’t make a fuss. Kihyun wiped the spoon and began to grab his own and finish his meal.

Hyunwoo ate his ramen as he held his son at the same time. Hoseok watches at Hyunwoo as he ate more. The small baby was curious about what his father was eating. He knew what his papa was eating, some yummy white familiar bits of white stuff, that remains him of a goopy substance his papa and aunts give him. He wanted to know and try what was in the storage big bowl. He held out his small chubby hand and let out a ‘da’ at Hyunwoo. This caught his and the rest attention by surprise.  
Hyunwoo places down the spoon and readjusts his son a bit.  
“Hoseok you want something?”  
Kihyun swallowed it. He takes the bag from underneath the seat and went around digging for his bottle.  
“Da” he let out another before he babbles more unknown words to Hyunwoo. Both males assume he was just hungry or tired.  
“Hyunwoo I could take him if you want,” Kihyun said. Hyunwoo shakes his head as a no and rocks his son. Hoseok was confused about what was going on, he tries to roll over or move forward to a sitting position.  
“You should finish your food Kihyun.”  
“I’ll finish it later”  
He struggles to get himself in a position, how he wanted to be. His curiosity was still set on the bowl.  
“Then it won’t be warm enough for you to eat it”  
“I’ll be fine Hyunwoo” Kihyun reassure him with the two continue to bicker, as the son continues to deal with the struggle.  
“Hyung” Jaebum call out, as he and Jinyoung watch them. Both males look at their friends and notice Hoseok moving. He let out a huff of annoyance and wiggle his way to get from Hyunwoo embrace. Hyunwoo immediately put him on his lap.  
“He must be hungry” Jinyoung commented.  
“Buddy are you hungry?” Hoseok shook his head when Kihyun put his bottle near his lips. Hyunwoo lifted him to sniff at his butt to check he was dirty. It was still fresh and dry. He places Hoseok down and looked at him confused. Jaebum notices what the small Son wanted. Hoseok gaze was still at the bowl he wanted.  
“I think I know what Hoseok wants,” he said, Hyunwoo nodded and leaned forward to him.  
“What?”  
“He’s been staring at the bowl of ramen while Kihyun and you were holding him. I think he expects you to give some of your ramen to him.” He explains, the sound of Hoseok crying suddenly spike up. Grabbing the two-pairs attention, while Jinyoung watches Kihyun try feed Hoseok bottle, but the baby refuses and cries out more.  
“Kihyun let me feed him some of my food” Hoseok reach out for Hyunwoo to them. When Kihyun tries to slip the nipple into his mouth. Hoseok shakes his head and cries more. Kihyun sigh but out his bottle on the table. He handed Hoseok into Hyunwoo arms and let him calm down. Hoseok buried his face and cry more into his chest. Hyunwoo rubbed his back while humming a song to him. With minutes passing by, Hoseok calms down and cuddle close to his side. He turns his face towards Kihyun and stares him. Kihyun tempted to take him back into his arms, but earn a cold shoulder from him Jaebum and Jinyoung chuckle at the scene. Kihyun was a little shock by it. He was used to being the one getting all the love, while Hyunwoo got the ‘cold shoulder’. But today, the tables have turned.

For Hyunwoo, he felt something in his heart, it was warm and soft. He couldn’t really explain it. But it felt nice to be wanted by Hoseok. Even though he already does feel needed. Sometimes, he does get jealous that Hoseok prefers Kihyun the most.

After waiting for him to calm down. Hyunwoo held him with one arm, and grab his tiny spoon, dipping into the warm ramen. He collected a small amount of broth for the baby to consume. Kihyun told him to blow it for him. In case if it was too hot for Hoseok to swallow. Doing what his husband wanted. He made his way over to Hoseok and open his mouth to open. Hoseok mimics his appa, and let the spoon travel to into his mouth and swallow it with ease.

Everybody in the booth waited for a response from him. Once he swallows the broth. The baby let out a squeal, and reach for the bowl. Seeing the way, he reacted, Hyunwoo look for Kihyun nodded as a yes and continue to eat while watching Hoseok drink the broth. Hoseok was amazed at how tasty the food was and kept wanting more until he couldn’t.

By the tenth feed. It was good to say Hoseok was full of the delicious grown-up food. He was reunited into Kihyun arms, sleeping peacefully, as Hyunwoo finish his meal. Since he was the only one who didn’t finish.

With Time flying by. Noon turn to night, it had already become night, both families were ready to go home. The couples said their goodbyes. Even to their sons, but it earns a whimper from Mark. They all chuckle and went their separate ways. Before they left, Kihyun checks on Hoseok. He notices he had a smile on his face. Which was a first time for him for him to see. Usually, the boy would have a dull look at him while he sleeps.

“Hyung”  
Hyunwoo hum as he turns the heater on.  
“Hoseok has a smile on his face,” He said, like a smile on his face. He uncovers the fuzzy blanket, that shield Hoseok from the cold.

The small boy had his head tilted up and hands curled up to his chest, Kihyun was sliding his mittens up to prevent his itty-bitty fingers from being frozen. He didn’t notice Hoseok was smiling until now.  
Hyunwoo looks and lean over, he smiles at his sweet innocent son, as he smiles and dreams away. It was a cute sight.

“What do you think he’s dreaming about?”


	2. Chapter 2: Minhyuk: The Cucumber Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk tries cucumber for the first and last time.... maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this chapter, originally. I didn't put the scene where Minhyuk ate the cucumber. So I put a note beside it, to remind me to add in the scene. Then last minute writing changes happen, cause it has now been a month, or past since I uploaded this. But anyway, the next chapter is in the works. Almost done, just need the ending. The idea for the next-next, chapter is ready to be put into words.
> 
> OnE MoRe ThInG! grammar and math, I hate it. Also working a 12-hour shift too!
> 
> Enough about that.
> 
> I also want say, thank you for commenting in the first chapter. It made me happy and feel all nice and warm, made me want to cry. Like, cry out of happiness, with tears and snot. Yeah... Thank you for the kudos, and attention. I will try to upload more, maybe twice? Don't expect it to happen now. Yeah... and also ONE MORE THING!
> 
> SHOWKI FANS! RISE LIKE YEAST!

Chapter 2: Minhyuk, The Cucumber Hate

During his days in the house. Kihyun began to introduce different foods to his sons. For the oldest, it was easy. Hoseok wasn’t picky. Kihyun learned that the boy favors ramen a lot, and by a lot. It became a favorite. Minhyuk, who was still learning to eat solid foods in tiny bites was making slow progress, compare to his big brother. Kihyun and Hyunwoo didn’t mind it. They didn’t want to rush Minhyuk, he still prefers his milk.

“Pa, up!” Hoseok call out at Kihyun. He held up his tiny arms up towards Kihyun. Kihyun turns to him and smiles at his son. He picked him up and place him on his hip. The boy rubbed his eyes and nuzzled to his chest.  
“Appa and Minhyuk still sleeping?” He asks, kissing his son's forehead. Hoseok answered with a nod. He looks over at, what Kihyun was making. Kihyun notices and walked over to the fridge, he reaches out a small container that had slices of cucumber in it. Closing the fridge door and place it on the island and put Hoseok down on the island as well.  
“Pa no!” His son gripped his hoodie tightly.  
“Hoseok. Papa needs to finish cooking” Hoseok shake his head as a no. He held onto him more. Kihyun sigh and picked him up again.  
“Don’t let go okay?” He told him, earning a nod from him. Kihyun sigh once again and went back to cooking for dinner.

Kihyun continues what he was doing in the kitchen. He eventually got tired of holding Hoseok and put him in his chair and brought him a sippy cup full of apple juice. He places a small plate in front of him, with chunks of cucumber. He soon went back to finish preparing for dinner. He made sure to keep his attention to Hoseok whenever he was active, more than usual. 

Kihyun stirs the soup gently. Turning down the heat. He felt a strong-arm snake itself around his waist. He turns his head and smile at his husband presence.  
“What time is it?” Kihyun couldn’t help but giggle at him.  
“Almost time for dinner. Where is Minhyuk?”  
“Asleep in our room.” He mumbles huskily against his neck. Kihyun couldn’t help but lightly slap his bulky arm. He let out another laugh before he relaxing more into his body. A normal thing for a Saturday night. Spending the evenings, napping then cuddling together. Since Hoseok was born, sessions had been nice and peaceful, then once Minhyuk was born. It soon became a mandatory tradition. Family bonding time was something special for the two parents, it was something they both could do together with the boys.  
“How long has Hoseok have been with you?” he mumbles, leaving small kisses, that resulted in Kihyun shivering against his touch.  
“For.. a few minutes” he mumbles out again, as another shiver went down to his spine once more. Hyunwoo arms remain on his hips. While his mouth did the work, torturing Kihyun as usual. Goosebumps rose from his arms and neck tense a bit. Kihyun slowly went back to his pot of soup. Hyunwoo stay behind Kihyun for a while, until he heard Hoseok calling for him.  
Watching Hyunwoo interact with Hoseok, made the man smile. Hoseok was a little more dependent. Although he still prefers Kihyun, not much of a surprise for them. Minhyuk, the youngest depend on both parents. Loving them equally, unlike Hoseok. 

Hyunwoo was about to sit down with his son, but stop when the sounds of a crying baby coming from the monitor that was placed on the table. Kihyun was about to make a move until Hyunwoo made a head start. Hoseok looks at Kihyun and ask. “Uppy up?” Kihyun nodded. 

Jogging up the stairs and speed walking to the master bedroom. Where Minhyuk stay behind. Surrounded by a couple of pillows to prevent him from falling. The man flips the switch on, revealing Minhyuk covering his face with his arms by the light hitting directly into his face, being used to the dark room. Hyunwoo came over and pull him close to his chest. The boy calms down, well cry less but continue to let out soft noise from his lips. Hyunwoo rubs his back while humming a nursery tune, that made his sons calm down and felt safe. He wasn’t the best singer like his husband, but his voice was good enough and relaxing for his sons to relax and enjoy too.

“Did he refuse to fall asleep?” Kihyun asks, looking over at his shoulder, Hyunwoo walked over to him. Minhyuk looked grumpy, as he sucks at his pacifier. Eyes still at Hyunwoo.   
“Yeah, I tried to rock him and keep feeding him. But he refuses to listen.”  
“He must want to stay awake for a while longer,” Kihyun said, as he look at his son. Minhyuk head perk at the sight of Kihyun. The baby soon fidgets in Hyunwoo arms, signaling he wanted out and in Kihyun arms instead. Kihyun immediately took him. He walks over to the table and sat down.  
“How long will dinner take?” The man looks over at the pot then back at Kihyun. His stomach let out a growl, loud enough for his spouse to look over at him.  
“That badly?” Hyunwoo nodded.  
“Well, in the meantime. Have some cucumbers. I just got them out from the fridge.” He pointed at the container and took another piece into his mouth. Hyunwoo moves forth to the table, once a growl once more, Kihyun snorted at the sound. He watch Hyunwoo grab a couple of slices, insulting into his mouth.

Minhyuk watches his father eat the cucumbers. He stares and went back to playing with whatever necklace Kihyun had around his neck. Minhyuk was quite fond of Kihyun necklaces, Kihyun was amused by it, but surprise on how much strength his son had.

As time passes by, Kihyun was just finishing the soup. Meanwhile, Hoseok was coloring random pieces of paper Hyunwoo gave him. Junk mail, or useless paper. Hyunwoo held Minhyuk into his arms, pacing back and forth. The man was slowly getting impatient on how dinner was taking.

Minhyuk stare around the kitchen. Ignoring his hungry father and watch his papa and brother.   
“You can finish the rest of the cucumbers” Hyunwoo shook his head as a no. He walks right beside Kihyun. Minhyuk turn towards Kihyun then looks over at the boiling pot out of curiosity.   
“Why not try giving Minhyuk a cucumber, cut some time till the soup is done,” Kihyun said, taking the spoon out of the pot, putting it down on the marble counter. He made his way to the table, retrieving the container with remaining cucumbers. Minhyuk looks at his papa and the fruit.

“You sure giving him a cucumber is a good idea?” Hyunwoo question his husband doing. He watches Kihyun reach over, after giving him a look that made Hyunwoo drop it. He pulls apart, picking the uneven slice of cucumber. Getting rid of the seeds slowly. Kihyun motion over to Hyunwoo. Minhyuk watch and saw Kihyun hold a piece of fruit to him.  
“Puppy, do you want to try a piece of cucumber?” He held it close, but not directly at his face. Minhyuk, turn to Kihyun, then at Hyunwoo with a blank face.  
“Try it, if you want too,” Hyunwoo said. With a small smile. Minhyuk leans forward at the piece. Taking the tiny piece into his mouth. Both parents watch him chew it twice, before his face became ultimately blank, his lips whimper and quiver. The sound of Minhyuk crying escape from his lips, along with the remains of cucumber.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were surprised at the reaction. Hyunwoo immediately tries calm Minhyuk down. Kihyun grabs the kitchen towel, wiping the floor and picking up the chunks from Minhyuk.  
“Son Minhyuk! We don’t throw up our food in this house.” He scolds playfully at him, but sadly that didn’t make the situation lighter. Minhyuk soon started to cry harder, burying his face into Hyunwoo neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Jooheon Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes needles.

Son Family: Jooheon

As of today, once the Son couple woke up. They both knew it wasn’t going be a good day. Especially for their baby. Expecting lots of crying, snot and a face that can break your heart. Luckily for Kihyun, who used to going along to the boys checkups. Sometimes his mother or in law would join him to help, with the little demons. His husband was able to join him, along with his mother. Hoping things will turn out well. Since he has an extra pair of arms to help soothe a crying Son. Kihyun pray that everything will turn out fine. Hyunwoo also had hope to make sure everything will turn out fine, knowing his in law had a touch on calming the boys. So both men hope things will go beautifully.

Once they arrive, the couple watch as their two oldest play around with other kids. Hyungwon stay by his grandma lap. Listening to stories she had for him. Then finally the newest addition to the Son family, Jooheon. Who was still asleep in the carrier. Kihyun couldn’t help but feel anxious and shift around his chair every once in a while. Hyunwoo on the other hand, kept his cool, as always. Kihyun wonder if he was actually calm, or a shit storm was happening. Either way, the man knew how to be calm.

“Son family?” A feminine voice call out. Both parents look at each other and sigh at the anticipation. Hyunwoo got up, picking up the carrier that held the two-month-old baby, fast asleep. Kihyun call out both the kids. Kihyun's mother was following her son, with Hyunwon walking beside her. The two look up and to their papa, taking his hands.

Once the boys were checked thoroughly by their doctor. Kihyun and Hyunwoo held their breaths back once the word 'shot' came out of the doctor's mouth. The thought of it was not pleasant, to begin with. Jooheon was due to have his two-month shots, knowing his youngest well. Kihyun immediately knew a crying Jooheon was not nice. Thankfully Hyunwoo was here to help distract Jooheon. Kihyun knew he had to keep calm while holding Jooheon. He didn’t want him to sense something was wrong.

“Kihyun?”

“Hmmm?” Kihyun turn towards Hyunwoo, as he was taking the yellow and brown honey bee onesie off of Jooheon. Jooheon watches both of his parents, then stare back around the room. The tiny chubby face boy was wide awake and confused. The room was slightly chilly for him.

“Want me to hold Jooheon?” He asks, reaching over to hold his son's hand. Jooheon let out a few coos before he let out an impatient grunt. That made both smiles light up, yet Kihyun smile went down. As he sigh after the thought of not being able to handle it. 

“No, I’m fine. I can do it. I’ve been through this three times already. I should be, ready?” He said, with the amount of enthusiasm, he can push out to persuade his tall bear husband. But deep down Kihyun was really dreading it.

He can recall when Hoseok first got his. His poor baby had a tough time getting over his sore legs. Not to mention he became fussy and cry more for Kihyun. Even with holding him. Hoseok brain didn’t register, his own father was holding him. With Minhyuk, he was prepare with his mother being able to hold him. Minhyuk still cry out, but was fussy and clinging towards Hyunwoo. Not that he mind. He gain a fever after the shot, it made him panic, but his mother rest assure him it was normal. Finally, with Hyungwon, he cry a whole louder than Hoseok and Minhyuk. He wasn’t able to sleep, which lead Hyunwoo to look up different ways to help soothe a baby after vaccinations. Not to mention, during his newborn stage, Hyunwon was a light sleeper. Now he sleeps longer.

“So are we ready?” Kihyun was unsure to respond to the female nurse, who was rocking out pastel purple dye on her head. She looked over to him and Hyunwoo, expecting a response. Yeah, that didn’t happen.

“Wow, tough crowd” she mumbles under her breath. She turns back and finishes preparing the shots for the half-naked baby.

Jooheon remains still in his diaper but wrapped in a blanket. Still, confused on what was going on. He sucks on his pacifier slowly. He shifted him towards the giant, that he considers being a giant bear. Sniffing the scent of his other father, he smells and wonders what was going on. 

“Ready whenever you two are ready.” She said, slipping on the generic medical gloves. The nurse picks up the first syringe and made her way towards Kihyun and Jooheon. Hyunwoo went right by his side. Ready to distract Jooheon. Although, he was nervous too. Seeing the needle and the other syringes place on the tray waiting to be used. Hyunwoo look at Kihyun, hearing the nurse talking to him.

Kihyun nodded, keeping his head down, giving his attention towards Joohoen. His eyes were slowly starting to water up, at the same time, trying to be calm. Was already out the window by now, by how much he and Hyunwoo are going see Jooheon react to the first shot. He lifted Jooheon’s blanket, exposing his chubby, adorable legs. Once the nurse cleans the skin with an alcohol wipe. Jooheon wiggle his legs due to the wet cold sensation touching him. He looks at Kihyun then at Hyunwoo. He could sense something was wrong. He whines and felt Kihyun kissing his head gently. Kihyun hope that would calm him down.

“Three”

Jooheon continues to whine and sniff his arms, but he wasn’t able to. He tries to wiggle his legs but felt a warm hand on his right and left to keep him from moving further.

“Two…”

Jooheon face up, letting out a whine of frustration towards Kihyun. Something was wrong. Very wrong, he notices his papa eyes shining as the light reflect on them.

“One”

The nurse said, injecting the needle into his leg. The silence of the room was gone, and replace by the baby loud scream. The nurse quickly did her job and made sure to check everything was fire.

“Kihyun quickly hush his son, cradling him close to his chest. He can feel his son curl into his chest. He shifted his hold to wrap his legs up. Rocking back and forth, hoping he would calm down.

By now the nurse had left with the tray. Hyunwoo kneels down in front of Kihyun and Jooheon. The little guy continues to wail when Hyunwoo try to at least call out for his son's attention. He sigh and rubbed the tiny knuckle that were exposed. Knowing the family would have to leave soon. Kihyun did his best to dress Jooheon back into his onesie, jacket, and hat. Ultimately, avoiding the places where the needle was present. Both men hearts shatter when they saw Jooheon, trying to reach out for either one of them. Kihyun took him back to his arms. He set himself back to the chair. Holding Jooheon with one arm. Hyunwoo looked away, not wanting to make his husband awkward. Kihyun still felt weird about breastfeeding. He was only comfortable breastfeeding Jooheon in their home. Not to mention Jooheon didn't like the formula like Hoseok and Minhyuk. 

Kihyun lifted his shirt up, to reveal his chest. With the help of Hyunwoo who continue to not look. Guiding Jooheon to his nipple, the baby boy latches on easily and began to suck. Cuddling close to Kihyun chest. Whimpers were only present in the room. Both sigh with relief Hyunwoo look down at his son then back at Kihyun. 

“I can’t imagine the pain you’ve gone through with our boys.” He spoke up, going back to sit down next to him. Kihyun looks and gave Hyunwoo a warm smile that was small.

“I'm just glad its all over, for now,” Kihyun mumble under his breath. Hyunwoo gave a nod, putting his arm around him. Jooheon eventually quiets down, but jump whenever Hyunwoo or Kihyun try to put him back into his carrier. Kihyun was quick to give him his pacifier. Hyunwoo picks up the carrier up, and head towards the door, waiting for Kihyun.

After talking to their doctor, the family didn’t waste any time to leave the clinic. The car ride home was nice and relaxing. The boys chatted, not too loud or quiet during the whole ride. Kihyun's mom join in the boys' conversation once in a while, correcting Hoseok words, whenever he drag a certain word. Joohoen was still asleep, slightly moving but was hush by Kihyun mom. Finally, for the two men, Kihyun and Hyunwoo stay in silence, Hyunwoo holding onto his husband hand, while the other on the steering wheel.

As the day slowly went by. Jooheon eventually woke up screaming at the top of his lungs. Kihyun and Hyunwoo immediately went to his aid, back and forth trying to calm him down, while tending to Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon.

After the seventh hour had hit. Jooheon hadn’t calm down. After being held, nurse, massage, swaddle, and finally somewhat bathed.

By now Kihyun and Hyunwoo were exhausted and tired from Jooheon crying. The last resort, Kihyun, and Hyunwoo looked up on the internet, was a bath.

Unfortunately bathing Jooheon, while having his fussy moment and during the whole moment of giving him a nice relaxing bath. Or at least trying to get him to relax, well, as they hope for. Bathing Jooheon only lasted about five minutes. Kihyun couldn’t handle seeing his son crying in distress Hyunwoo didn’t need to be told twice. He picks up the naked crying baby and held him close. Kihyun quickly covers him with a fluffy towel. Hyunwoo cover Jooheon body well. Making sure he didn’t get cold. Hyunwoo did his best, to put Jooheon in a diaper and warm pajamas, while the boy thrashes his body around.

Hyunwoo made his way to their bed, laying down with Jooheon on top of his chest. He hums a lullaby to him, hoping that would make Jooheon clam down. He knew his voice wasn’t amazing, compare to Kihyun. But it was enough to soothe him and his sons when they were small as him. In general, Kihyun would be the one singing to the boys, whenever they want to hear him sing. As for Hyunwoo, he would either pass and try to get Kihyun to sing or a few words come, but no more than regular words in a chorus would come out of this man. Kihyun encourages Hyunwoo to sing more for the boys, giving random and believable excuses to him. To make him do more singing. 

Kihyun closes the bathroom door behind him after he was done cleaning in there. He came over to the closet to change out of his wet shirt. Before he made his way out, he listens to Hyunwoo voice, singing to Jooheon. He kept whimpering and letting out random cries. He buried his face into Hyunwoo chest and looked up to see Kihyun. Kihyun smile down warmly at his baby. Hyunwoo took it as his cue to let Kihyun pit him to sleep. The boys were needed to be tuck in their beds. Least for Kihyun and Hyunwoo, tomorrow was a Sunday. Hyunwoo had a day off, which meant, more help for Kihyun.

“He seems to be calm down for now” Hyunwoo comments, sitting upright as he did it gently. 

“That's enough for him. He sure enjoys his appa's voice” The complement added in the end, making the buff man fluster. The smile became a smirk. As much as Hyunwoo would say his voice wasn’t that good. Khyun can continue to protest and mention he was related to two female singers, that happen to be in the same girl group as his older sister Jihyun.

“Do you need anything from the kitchen?” Hyunwoo made his way to the door. 

“Can you bring me an extra bottle?” His husband answer with a nod. He kisses Jooheon head and walks to the Hoseok and Minhyuk room, where the three boys stay, watching a Christmas movie marathon on TV.

Kihyun looks down and places a kiss on Jooheon head before he put him into came in, once the whimpers slowly died down. Kihyun wasted no time on how long it was going last. He got the bed ready, and settle a small bed for Jooheon to lay down, between him and Hyunwoo. This was normal and less of a hassle to get Joohwon. Having their son near them would make it easier for them, mostly Kihyun, as around this time of the year. Hyunwoo would be getting busier with co-managing a few dance studios, and as well as being a choreographer under Starship Entertainment.

While doing his night skincare routine. Jooheon let out a few whimpers. Kihyun hushes his son, while he rushes to finish putting a moisturizer on his face. He quickly wipes his hands, to remove residue.

‘Jooheon must be hungry’ he thought. He slips off the headband and calls out Jooheon soothingly. He began to sing the same lullaby Hyunwoo had sung earlier.

Jooheon soon became more and more and more impatient. Kihyun made his way to his side of the bed. Moving his way towards Jooheon, he coos at him softly. Raising him up and cradle him close to his chest. He continues the lullaby for Jooheon to calm down. Jooheon didn’t seem to calm down like the man would have hope. Nothing. Jooheon continues to show signs of his being hungry. 

“I know honey, you’re hungry,” He said to him softly. He nuzzles him gently. He places Jooheon back down in his bed. Who continue to cry out. Kihyun quickly made adjustments to his side of the bed for him to get comfortable to feed Jooheon. He slips out one side his shirt off and brought Jooheon back into his arms, guiding him back to his breast. Cuddling back into Kihyun chest as he drinks his milk.

Overall, today has been a big day for the Son family, mostly to Jooheon. Kihyun thought after going through that experience three times, he would know what to do and how to handle it. Yet, it was a different experience. All in all, he knows babies having their first vaccine, is no walk in the day at the park.

Kihyun didn’t notice how much time has gone by. He didn’t see or felt Hyunwoo come in. Appa bear fast asleep, facing him and Jooheon. Jooheon was fast asleep, holding tight onto his shirt that used to be own by Hyunwoo. Cause that's romantic, according to Hyunwoo. Kihyun places Jooheon in his tiny makeshift bed, between the two adults. Bringing his soft fuzz blanket to cover his whole body. Kihyun kisses his son a good night rest while fixing his side of the bed as comfortable as he can, to get a good night rest. His body soon relaxes and went into sleep mode.

Because tomorrow is going be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I know what I said. BUT THE CHAPTER IS HERE AND READY TO BE READ! Enjoy the rest of your holiday break, whether you are on a school break, or took a day off from work? Enjoy your free time, as I have been, well sort of. Enjoy, and I will see you in January, on IM birthday! 
> 
> For updates follow my twitter @NewbieClueless.
> 
> As of now, it is 1:57 am. Way past my bedtime, have a good day/morning/afternoon!


	4. Chapter 4: Mr. Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without Mr. Wolf, the Son household would never get peace.

Son Family: Mr. Wolf

During his travel, going up and down the stairs, carrying loads of clothes, his family own. Which Hyunwoo was considering to donate. He made sure to check every now and then. Carrying to baby monitors on either side of his back pocket.

Considering the amount of stairs he had to face, and the amount of weight the clothes were in the bins. Hyunwoo might as well made this as his workout for the day. Making his second trip to his and his spouse bedroom. Hyunwoo made sure to check on Changkyun. Who was still cuddling close to his gray and white plushie. A fancy one, with a tiny black top hat between his tall ears, an eyeglass place in front of the black button representing an eye. The plushie had a small tux to match its fancy-ness. Its hole fur was brown, with white paws and a fluffy tail to go with.

Kihyun calls the plushie Mr. Wolf, because of the classic look it had on. Changkyun had grown a big attachment to the plushie, one must say its only a doll that can be easily replace. But if it were that easy, Hyunwoo and Kihyun would have no problem. Although they wish that was possible. In truth, whenever the youngest had a big meltdown, or miss his parents. Mr. Wolf was there to keep him calm. Scared? Mr. Wolf! Lonely? Mr. Wolf! Grumpy? Mr. Wolf! Excited? Mr. Wolf! Talkative? Well, that usually happens a few times. Listen, the point is, Mr. Wolf was a special friend to Changkyun, a comforting friend you may call it. Mr. Wolf was there for him whenever Changkyun needed him.

At first, the parents didn’t think much of it, but when they were out shopping for groceries as a family. Boy, Changkyun woke up upset. He threw a big meltdown. Once he notices a sign of Mr. Wolf not being near him. Kihyun had to take him back to the car hoping to calm him down. Once Changkyun knew Mr. Wolf was there. He was content. Kihyun saw how much Mr. Wolf made him calm during his meltdowns. After that Hyunwoo and Kihyun made sure the plushie was with the plushie was with them or with Changkyun as much as possible.

During his naps. Changkyun had Mr. Wolf close to him. Breathing into the plushie, his chubby fingers grip it tightly. Hyunwoo felt bad for what he was about to do. He had to take Mr. Wolf give it a good wash. He didn’t know how long Changkyun will notice or if he was going wake up. He could play it off and say he forgot to put Mr. Wolf in the washing machine, but Kihyun can see it as a lie.

As much as it pains him to do it. Hyunwoo had to do it. 

The man sigh. Carefully unwrapping the tiny fingers of his son from the grip of the black cat. He froze when he felt his son move. Hyunwoo quickly slides the plushie toy out of the way and place a small cylinder gray pillow to substitute it. In relief of the situation. Hyunwoo wasted no time, and through the dang plushie into the washer.

Once he made sure the third set of clothes were out of the dryer. Hyunwoo discarded the last load from the washer and to the dryer. Making everything looked ok.  
Hyunwoo checked the time to see it was almost 2:30 pm. Both boys didn’t seem to have a problem with this nap. Hyunwoo, made his way towards the kitchen to make a small fruit plate for him, Jooheon and a bottle for Changkyun. After this nap.

While slicing up some strawberries and other fruits up for Jooheon to try. The baby monitor vibrated then let out a sound that was Jooheon cries. Hyunwoo put the knife back down, wiping his hands from the juices. He quickly made his way up to the stairs and to Jooheon, Hyungwon shared bedroom.

Meanwhile, Jooheon was up crying following along with a lot of snot. Hyunwoo made his way towards his son. Jooheon sees Hyunwoo, reaching his arms out desperately to him. Jooheon must have had a nightmare. He held Jooheon close to his chest. Ignoring the clear snot that was smearing on him. Least he has plenty of clean shirts to go through. Hyunwoo can feel the grip Jooheon’s hand on his shirt tighten. As he places his bottom on the white countertop.

“Shh, I’m here honey. Appa is here” He sooth him. He took a few pieces of Kleenex from the box and did his best to clean up his nose and eyes. Jooheon kept his face close Hyunwoo chest. Hyunwoo rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Hoisting him back up. He heads over to their bedroom, where he places the baskets of clean clothes, unfolded and scatter in the baskets. He made sure the two were separated now his husband wanted, or else Hyunwoo would get an ear full from that man. For being such a small man, Hyunwoo would think its no big deal. Sadly he was mistaken.

“Want help appa do laundry?” He asks the small man, who was holding onto his shirt. Jooheon looked up at Hyunwoo then at the color baskets. He stares at the baskets for a few seconds before nodding as a yes. Hyunwoo kisses his head and places him down on the king size bed. He walked over to Kihyun side and got on.

After giving a few demonstrations on how to pick who is who. Jooheon became more understanding what piece of clothing was his, and what was big and small. Except for Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon. Along with Changkyun, the socks expecting to be his. Hyunwoo had to tell him they weren’t his. 

A couple of times Jooheon would ask or raise whatever clothing to Hyunwoo and ask who it was. It was cute and amusing.

Getting through the first basket. Watching Jooheon crawl into the piles of blankets, and mountain underwear that pile up into the center.

The baby monitor started to vibrate again once more, before letting a way from the nursery. Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon, ordering him to stay where he was. He quickly went to the nursery and saw his son, Son Changkyun awake and crying. He looks over and picked the boy up with easy. As much as the boy move he was able to hold him with no worry of dropping him. Rocking him close to his chest. He walks back to the master bedroom with the crying baby.  
‘Changkyun must have a nightmare.’ Hyunwoo thought, swaying his son back and forth. As for, Jooheon was ‘folding’ small underwear that belongs to Hoseok. Jooheon looked up once he heard the sound of his baby brother.

“Uggie?” He asks, immediately crawling over to Hyunwoo and Changkyun, Hyunwoo made his way to his side and sat down. Changkyun continues on crying while being held. Jooheon sat near them. The honeybee toddler reaches to the newborn head and plants a kiss on his forehead, assuming it would do something whenever he was sad, hurt or scared appa or papa would kiss his head.

Sadly that didn’t resolve anything for Changkyun. Good thing it didn’t go to worse

“Appa uggie?” He asks. His face shown much concern about his baby brother. Hyunwoo could only smile and ruffle his hair with one hand.

“Kunggie is a little grumpy. Why not come with me? Appa has fruit for you.” He said, hoping Jooheon would take the offer, maybe a bottle would calm Changkyun down.

Hopefully…

The cries seem not to stop anytime soon. Hyunwoo sent Jooheon to watch Winnie the Pooh in the living room. While for him and crying baby Changkyun stay together. Attempting to feed him four times, change his diaper and give him a lullaby. All those choices became a failure. He sighs, and watch his son cry in distress.

“Hyunwoo!” He heard the sound of his husband voice from the back door, with the other boys pouring in as well. The man came out of the living room and saw Kihyun walking over to him a with a concern look.

“What’s wrong? Why is Changkyun crying hysterically?”

“I don’t know. I tried everything to calm him down” Hyunwoo explain the stuff he did to stop the tears from coming.

Kihyun quickly told the boys to go where Jooheon was.

Kihyun took the boy who continue to let out wails. But once he was in Kihyun arms, the sound dropped down a couple of notches. Once the scent of Kihyun went into his nose. 

“He didn't want my milk?”

“I tried yours and the formula” The small man nodded, holding his baby close to his chest.

“Papa is here” Kihyun whispers softly, he walks towards the dinner table. Hyunwoo pulls out a chair for Kihyun automatically. He thanks him and sat down.

“Are you going breastfeed him?” Kihyun nodded.

“I don’t have to pump later.” He commented. Hyunwoo held Changkyun out for a minute once Kihyun fixes himself. Once he got himself ready. Hyunwoo places the upset baby in his arms once again, Changkyun latch himself well and took in the milk.

The cries turn to whimpers, then silence. Both parents sigh in relief, Kihyun looked at Hyunwoo with a raised eyebrow.

“So what happen?” Curious about how Hyunwoo couldn’t calm down Changkyun. There hasn’t been a problem with putting the youngest in a calm state. Up until now.

“Nothing really, he’s been asleep since you left. Once he woke up, the crying hasn’t stopped up until now”

Kihyun nodded, he titles his head back and thought of what could happen. A nightmare, maybe? But Changkyun would have Mr. Wolf with him?

……….

………. Wait. Where is he?!? 

Kihyun looks around for any sign of the plushie….

“Hyung?” He asks, not looking up towards Hyunwoo.

“Hmm?” Hyunwoo looks at him.

“Where is the plushie?”

“Mr. Wolf?” He answers confusingly.

“The one and only.”

“He’s…. oh f-“ Kihyun gave him a strong glare right before he could finish. He mentally facepalms himself, of course, he forgot about the damn plushie!

“Changkyun needs it whenever he has a nap!” Kihyun reminds him as if it wasn’t already obvious enough.

“I know I know! I was preoccupied with the laundry and watching Jooheon…” Kihyun waves his hand shutting him up.

“Just next time, get him to wash before he wakes up, please?”

“I promise”

“Good. Now go get the groceries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy Changkyuns chapter. I was going to write on how much of light sleeper he is, but it sounds more like for Hyungwon. So this idea came from work and when I was listening to their album during a break while looking through Instagram. Hyungwon chapter will be up next month. So look forward to that. Sadly, I can't think of a lot of ideas that don't involve with sleep or beauty. So I am willing to take suggestions if you have any!
> 
> I have a twitter. If you want to follow me and know when the next update will happen and see what I have been doing lately. Just go to @NewbieClueless
> 
> Leave a comment or kuddo. Is it kuddo or kudo?


	5. IN NEED OF IDEAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help a Monbebe Writer!

Another authors note!

So I need ideas for writing Minhyuk and Hyungwon. Baby ideas, I want to do different ideas, not just regular, the first word, first time crawling, tantrum and so on, so on. Something that is more related to them. You know what I mean? So please me a comment down below and follow me on twitter! @NewbieClueless If you want.


	6. Chapter 5: Sick Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick baby in the house!

“Kihyun, how is Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo calls out quietly before he goes into the master bedroom. He sees his husband place their son back on their bed. Kihyun made sure pillows were around the sick baby. Kihyun, look over and gave him a small smile. Making his way over to Hyunwoo, being careful to no to disturb their son. Who was finally put to sleep.  
“He's getting there. I finally manage to put him to sleep.” Kihyun answer, before noticing Hyunwoo was home. He looks over at his watch and notices it was around 6:45 pm.

Weird. Hyunwoo must have come home early, he usually comes around 7:30 or 8, sometimes even later.

“Hyung, what are you doing home, so early?” Kihyun asks, in confusion and worry at the same time. 

Maybe something happen?!

“The studio is being remodel for a couple of days. I thought of surprising you and the boys, by coming home early,” he said.  
“Oh,” Kihyun said.  
“Did you-?” Hyunwoo, nod his head towards the sleeping infant.   
“Yes. He said its only a cold Hyunwoo, I know. I’m just worried about him and sleeping”  
“He hasn’t slept?”  
“His nose is congested. Like with what I said before. I finally put him to sleep.” Kihyun said as he moves down the stairs to the kitchen. Hyunwoo following along.  
“Then where are our boys?”  
“Upstairs in their room. I put a movie on for them. Are you hungry, hyung?” Hyunwoo nodded his head as a yes, along with his stomach. The small man pulls away, going to get Hyunwoo dinner.

After dinner, Hyunwoo spent his free time, with Hoesok and Minhyuk in the living room. Kihyun was offer to come and join in on the fun. Sadly he had to deny the offer. Taking care of Hyungwon is his top priority, not to mention. His son was helpless and vulnerable in this state. Also, Kihyun knew he could wake up any moment.

Kihyun made sure the bottles were close and ready to be use. He made his way to the bedroom, opening the door gently. Hoping it wouldn't wake up Hyungwon. Thankfully, Hyungwon was still asleep, his face buried into his blanket. Surprisingly, Hyungwon found it comfortable. At first, the two were worried about their son not having enough air to breathe. But the pediatrician reassures them, explaining to them about Hyungwon is trying ‘recreate’ a womb-like position. One more thing, he didn't completely cover himself with his blanket.

Kihyun place the two bottles to the side. Turning back to Hyungwon. He leans forward to lift the small opening up bigger. For Kihyun to touch Hyungwon forehead. He places his hand over the baby head, noticing the spot was warmer than usual. Indeed, Hyungwon is sick. Kihyun let out another sigh the standing back up. Hyungwon shifted himself a little. His eyes remain the same position but release a cough.

‘I should get the medicine out, just in case.” With that in mind. Kihyun walks to the bathroom where the baby, and other medicines that were stored in the house. He bent down, opening the cabinet, looking around to find his the medications that were meant for an infant. After looking through the two he found suited for Hyungwon. His phone started to vibrate for a few seconds until a loud cry came through its speakers.

Signaling Hyungwon is awake already. Kihyun quickly grabs the medication for Hyungwon and made his way out and place the medicine by the bottles. Before taking his son into his arms. Rocking Hyungwon side to side. Kihyun wipes the snot that came out like a running river. Along with the tears of pain and discomfort. Kihyun places Hyungwon down and slips in his pacifier, earning a whiny sick baby. The cries continue to go louder by the second. Kihyun did his best hurrying up. He packs the small bottle away in its box. Place the syringe next to the bottle for Hyungwon. By now, Hyungwon was sobbing needing to be in Kihyun arms.

“I know Wonie, I know. I’m sorry, after this we can cuddle as much you want” He said, holding his son close. Even while holding him, the cries still came out, although tone down once he felt his father close to him.

After a few minutes, of hoping he would stop crying. Yet, it didn’t happen. Kihyun moves Hyungwon to his left arm. Cleaning out his runny nose with his own shirt. Kihyun squeezes out any other mucus that was able to come out with a rubber light blue instrument.

Thankfully Hyungwon wasn’t picky with his nose being touch. Kihyun made sure to put the instrument on the napkin. He grabs the syringe with the medicine and tries to get Hyungwon to open mouth.

The taste of the medicine didn’t seem to fit well with Hyungwon. It was already obvious, because of the reaction Hyungwon let out. Another round of cries. Kihyun felt bad but at the same time. Hyungwon needs medicine to be able to get better. But hearing the cries coming from him. Kihyun reaches over to the nightstand and grabs one of the bottles. Attempting to give his bottle, but Hyungwon was refusing to take it. Assuming it was another dose of the gross medicine.

The bedroom door slowly opens, revealing Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo must have heard the loud cries of Hyungwon. Hoseok and Minhyuk stood both sides of the door wat. Looking at Kihyun. Kihyun turns around and saw the three watching him.

“What happen here?”  
“Medicine” Kihyun call out, rocking him. Hyunwoo walked over and took the sick baby into his arms.  
“Hyunwoo, you are going get sick,” Kihyun said, as he tried to take Hyungwon back.  
“I won’t. Let me take over and give him his bottle.” Hyunwoo said, shifting Hyungwon position. Hyungwon buried his face into his shirt. “But” Hyunwoo shakes his head. Nudging him forward.  
“The boys need a bath and want their goodnight kisses from papa, right boys?” The two nodded. Hoesok ran and hugged Kihyun leg. “Papa, Wonie?”  
“Wonie is just hungry.” Scratching the back of his head softly.   
“Appa?” Minhyuk calls out as well. Kihyun chuckle and nod as a yes. “Just like appa Minhyuk” rubbing Minhyuk head softly too.  
“I don’t cry when I’m hungry.”  
“You get hangry.” The small man corrected himself.   
“Papa ory?” Kihyun looks back down and nod.  
“Go to your bedroom. Papa will be there.” The two boys nodded then ran to their share bedroom.

Kihyun walks over to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo had managed to calm down Hyungwon. Who was now enjoying the milk.  
“How did you?”  
“Man of many skills.” Hyunwoo reply with a smug look at him.  
“Well can you change him before you sleep?”   
“Do I get Korean beef?”  
“You get a kiss,” Kihyun said, kissing Hyunwoo cheek. He walks to get his boys ready for bath time. Ignoring the disappointment from Hyunwoo.

Luckily Kihyun didn’t have any problem. Hoesok and Minhyuk asked questions about anything, even including their baby brother Hyungwon. Kihyun reassures them he was going fine once he keeps taking medicine sleep and drinks his milk. Minhyuk involuntary himself, along with Hoesok. The man chuckles at how cute they wanted to help make Hyungwon better.

Right in the middle of blow drying their hair. The cries of his newborn were heard through the other room where Hyunwoo was with their son. Kihyun turns off the blow dryer and made his way to the master bedroom.

“Hyunwoo?” Kihyun calls out. The sounds of crying continue. He looks at the boys, who stare back at him. Blank faces and their eyes fill with worry.  
“Appa?”  
“Want app to read to you two instead?”  
“Ory papa” Minhyuk said, burying his face against Kihyun side. Kihyun sigh and rubbed his face.  
“I know Minnie. But Hyungwon is sick”  
“Ick?”  
“Yes,” He chuckles. Hoseok seems to know what was going on. Hoesok said to him then look at Kihyun for his approval. Kihyun smile at him, he nods back to Hoesok then turn his attention to Minhyuk.  
“Minnie, play with Hoseok, ok? Let me check on Wonie”  
“K!” Minhyuk said Hoesok took his hand into his. Heading off to their room. Kihyun put away the mess that was made in the bathroom. He hurriedly ran to the master bedroom and stare at Hyunwoo who was cover in unknown substance, all over his chest to the abdomen. Spots on his pants then arms. The cries of Hyungwon made him snap out of the starting marathon. He looks and saw Hyungwon, beet red, letting put wails with a mess on himself.  
“Hyunwoo, what happen?!”  
“Hyungwon, he vomited on me unexpectedly.”  
“You lay him down?! He could’ve vomit again-!”  
“Kihyun! Calm down and let me finish! When I was about to lay him back, Hyungwon woke up, and let it out. While I was heading to bed.“ Hyunwoo explains, as much as he can. While still realizing what just happen. Meanwhile, Hyungwon was screaming at the top of his lungs. Kihyun quickly went to tend his needs, ignoring the strong stench of the clumpy white oatmeal like stains, that were now onto Kihyun, wanted to let one out as well. But he stopped himself.  
“Hyunwoo go get wash and dress, please.” Kihyun order as he began to breathe through his mouth, while at the same time, gave out a silent yes, then left the room. Kihyun made his way out of the bedroom and nursery.

This time in Kihyun favor, it didn’t take long to clam Hyungwon down. Even though he was sick and running a fever. Hyungwon could make himself tired after putting all the energy into crying. Hyungwon cries turn into whimpers once Kihyun was changing his onesie and, wrap himself in a thin blue blanket, making a human burrito.

Kihyun put aside the clothes that were stain by Hyungwon stomach insides. Taking care of it later, Since it was already late and the two monsters were ready for a bedtime story. Hyungwon is trying to get himself comfortable, and Kihyun himself was ready to pass out and hope Hyungwon wouldn’t have trouble in the night. Yet, there were no promises.

One can only hope.

Walking to the boys bedroom. He heard Hyunwoo voice from the hallway. Confuse how his husband changes so fast. Hyungwon snuggles close into Kihyun for comfort, he smiles down at the small boy. He knocks softly. A few minutes of waiting for the door to be open, with Hyunwoo on the other side of the door. Minhyuk and Hoesok were heard from the other side.

“Want me to take Hyungwon?”  
“You sure you won’t make him throw up again?” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes at that comment.   
“I didn't do anything to make him throw up.” It was Kihyun turn to roll his eyes. Before giving back to the boys, giving them a goodnight kiss before heading off to the bedroom.

“Papa?”  
“Yes, bunny?”  
“Wonie appy?” Kihyun couldn’t help as a smile was slowly spreading on his face.  
“Yes, but Wonie needs all the sleep he can get. That means no loud noise” He said, poking at his nose softly, earning a giggly Hoesok. Minhyuk let out a whine. Feeling left out. Kihyun pulls him close as well as Hoesok for a hug.  
“Do my boys want to hear their story or you two sleep?”  
“Noooo!” They whine to Kihyun. Kihyun shush them quickly.  
“Ssshhh, Wonie and appa are asleep!” He covers their mouths. Silencing the duo. Making sure they stay quiet after minutes of covering their mouths.  
“Alright, any ideas you can give papa?”  
“Papa finish the dragon story first!” Hoesok said. Minhyuk nodded excitedly. The toddler anticipated hearing his papa continue the story about the black suit man rescuing a dragon egg. Threes in total and the story hasn’t had ended yet. Originally Kihyun made up, the story to last about four days ago. That became a week, then another and another. As of now, to keep up with remembering the details that were crucial to the story. The boys interrupted Kihyun whenever a mistake happen. 

It brought Kihyun into writing down whatever he said in the story. To keep up what goes on in the story. Rather than have his boys continue the train of questions, recalling   
“Fine, but this story is going have to end.” Hoesok and Minhyuk let out another whine. Pressing their faces close to Kihyun.  
“Don’t end it, papa!”  
“Wease!”  
“Papa can’t keep it going any longer.”  
“But but”  
“No, papa has to end it.”  
With that being had said from Kihyun. Kihyun continues with the story, ignoring the looks he was given by Minhyuk and Hoesok. Not sinking in, but thankful for his sons not loudly begging them, or throwing a tantrum.

Going halfway through the ‘chapter’ of the night. Hyunwoo peak an eye, seeing Kihyun slowly nodding on. With the boys worthy to Hyunwoo. But much to his disappointment. He didn’t have his phone with him.

He made his way in, taking in the view of his two angels, and love of his life in Hoesok bed. That barely could hold them. Hyunwoo made his move to pick up Minhyuk and place him into his own bed. Hyunwoo made his move to pick up Minhyuk, and place him into his own bed. Hyunwoo made sure to not disturb the slumber fest. He leans down, getting Kihyun into his arms without disturbing Hoesok, who made it more of a challenge to take his papa away from him.

Lifting the tiny bunny like claws from Kihyun shirt. Hyunwoo almost panics, when Hoesok opens his eyes slightly open 20% then back to closing them. A usual and normal response for Hoesok to do. Whenever Kihyun, or himself carry him while asleep. Reaching or crying for Kihyun. The man who can keep him down. Even though he, spends as much as time with him. Hoesok prefers Kihyun over Hyunwoo anytime. Well, unless Kihyun says no. Then Hyunwoo is the favorite.

Successfully carrying Kihyun bridal style. Taping the bedroom door to a close, Hyunwoo carries Kihyun on his side of the bed. Next to Hyungwon, who was dreaming whatever his little baby mind could think of. Hyunwoo slowly peels his vomit stain shirt off of him. Kihyun groans at the sudden movements. He moves to his left side, just facing to Hyungwon. Hyunwoo brought the covers up, to prevent the two from the cold. Well, mostly Hyungwon. Hyunwoo, pick up the shirt and took it to the laundry that was starting to pile up. At least Hyunwoo can take over the chores for the time being.

The sound of a faint cry made Hyunwoo take his attention away from his thoughts. Hyunwoo quickly made his way out of the bathroom, the last thing he wants. Is Kihyun to wake up from sleep, and try to put their little one fall back to sleep. Again Hyungwon never had any trouble with being put to sleep. The cold he was dealing with, made it harder for Hyungwon to sleep. Due to the nose clogging up and relying on using his mouth to get oxygen in him. The faint cries slowly die down.

Hyunwoo made his way out once he heard the cries go down. Thinking Hyungwon must have quiet down on its own.

With what he thought Hyungwon would bring himself to sleep. But that idea was turn down to the ground. The image of his son, nestle into Kihyun breast, Hyungwon moving his hands against the bare skin. Suckling the milk slowly. Kihyun sighs softly in relief as he watches his son in silence.

“He woke you up?” Hyunwoo asks as he got himself close to them in bed. Kihyun gave a nod before he let out a yawn.  
“Do you want me to get his bottle?” Kihyun shakes his head as a no. He leans against his pillow that was propped up.  
“Do you need anything?” Hyunwoo asks, setting down on his side of the bed. Laying his head on his hand, resting it comfortably. Looking at Kihyun. “sleep” a smile cracked his face. When he said that, Hyunwoo join in as well. He leans up, planting a kiss on his lips. Kihyun returns the kiss back. A whimper interrupted the two love birds. Both men face down at the sick baby. Confuse at why he let out a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what to write about Hyungwon. So I ask, and got some ideas that stayed in my head, floating around. So as of now, I don't have any ideas to write for the rest of the boys. If you got any ideas, please give me some ideas! 
> 
> Also please gimme so comments. Honestly, I feel like I am getting nowhere with my works, and while others do. I feel like life is giving me a sign to give up.
> 
> I'll be revising the chapter btw! I just wanted to put it up already.


End file.
